kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gang (story)
The Gang is the 6th story of the Viridi Saga in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The story introduces Kimaya Heartly, daughter of Kami and Jeremiah, as well as her four-person punk-kid group known as "The Gang": Beat, Rhyme, and Kaleo Anderson. The Gang was posted on November 17, 2012, and was completed on December 9, 2012. This story is preceded by Scorched Wings, and is followed by Mason's Playdate. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8710988/1/The-Gang deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46413796/The-Gang Chapter List #The Gang #Totally Cursed Out #Kimaya's Change #A Servant's Dream Summary Kami's already-rough relationship with her selfish, lazy daughter is bad enough, but things become much worse when Kami suspects she is hanging out with a bad crowd. When Kami is out in town, looking for her daughter one day, she meets a strange, well-mannered man named Arlon, who tells Kami of his very own school for teaching ill-behaved kids, such as her daughter, how to act in a more civilized manner. However, Kami debates whether or not such a school is the right choice. Kami decides to have Vweeb stow away in Kimaya's pocket so he can see where she goes everyday. Vweeb ends up discovered by The Gang, and after he shows his tough attitude, Kimaya wants him to join. At the same time, Arlon is spying on The Gang, and he later shows his recordings to Kami. When Kimaya comes home, Kami yells at her for hanging out with criminals. After a loud argument, Kimaya cusses Kami out before returning to her hideout, prompting Kami to call Arlon and allow Kami to the school. Arlon's soldiers kidnap the four Gang members, along with Vweeb, and bring them to the Lunar School For Learners, where they are brainwashed by the moon. Kimaya returns home brainwashed and obedient, and Vweeb, having snuck in with her and NOT brainwashed, tells Kami what happened, and Kami feels guilty. Kami goes to the Milk Bar and meets with a cloaked man (King K. Rool in disguise), who explains that he's known her family a while, and their strong wills can't be changed. He gives Kami her Keyblade before she leaves, after asking if she knew anyone named Specter. Kami returns home and calls Arlon, trying to tell him to take Kimaya out of that school, but he refuses. Ultimately, Kami decides to sneak into the school herself, by having Vweeb shrink her down and Jeremiah sneak the two into Kimaya's pocket. They get into the school and begin to make their way through, rescuing the Gang members. Kami finally encounters Arlon as the man raises the school into space, onto his Lunar Sanctum. Kami and Arlon battle on the false moon, and as Arlon prevails, The Gang shows up to fight with her. Arlon is defeated as the Sanctum crashes toward the Earth, then Arlon is arrested as his captives are freed. Kami and Kimaya make amends with each other and head off to go get ice cream. As they leave, a mysterious figure grabs Arlon's Lunar Locket and smirks. Game Over Scenes "My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Heartly." - Arlon 1. "It seems you need a lesson yourself, Mrs. Heartly." - Arlon 2. Characters *'Kami Heartly' *Kimaya Heartly *Jeremiah Heartly *Kaleo Anderson *Beat and Rhyme *Viridi *Arlon Locations *'Heartly Household' *'The Gang's Hideout' *'Milk Bar' *Arlon's Lunar School For Learners *'Lunar Sanctum' Voicing Cast *'Emma Mason' as Kami and Kimaya Heartly. *'Peter Bayham' as Jeremiah Heartly. *'Cheech Marin' as Kaleo Anderson. *'Troy Baker' as Arlon. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Rickey Collins' as Vweeb. *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Viridi Saga